


Mona Lisa

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Happy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sappy, Songfic, ringsy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: English Version of "Mona Lisa"Ringsy Week Day 3: Songfic





	Mona Lisa

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a songfic based on the Song "Mona Lisa" by the german band "Münchener Freiheit" (one of my favorite bands). Since the song is german, I also had to translate the lyrics so it might sound a bit weird.  
> I also might have escalated a bit, so you maybe shouldn't read this if you are not into sappy romance and love declarations. :D I hope you like this a bit different fanfiction. :)

And then you smile like Mona Lisa  
Just like that. Without words. And it feels so good.  
And then I feel like a helpless child -  
Just pure und entchanted, like children are.  
Only for you...  
I'd die again.  
And I'll do it with pleasure.

*** 

Ringo didn't know, when he had first noticed Easys smile. This incredible smile, that had the power to stop time for a second and let him forget everything around him.

Maybe it had been, when he had watched Easy taking photos for the first time, when they had been in the city together shooting pictures for Easys new homepage. Back then he was facinated by how passionate the photographer was about his work and how he blossomed with a camera in his hands.

Or when Easy, with a clever trick, made him fall backwards into the pool at the Beach. Ringo had really wanted to be angry but when he saw Easy lying on the ground like that, the camera still in his hands and how he smiled at him with his cute dimples, he couldn't do anything but laugh too. And suddenly he had felt so free and loosen up, like he hadn't for a long time. Just fooling around, a little teasing, that hadn't been a big part of his life back then. But it was basically impossible to not get affected by Easys high spirits.

Or was it when they went to the party of the filmcrew. When he wanted to pick Easy up and just had to gaze at him, because first you didn't see Easy all dressed up very often and second because he had looked damn hot. "You look good." , he had told him. That had been quite an understatement. 

When he had explained the thing with the Hanky Code to Easy after the party and Easy had just looked at him with this cute, sheepish smile and had said, that he didn't even want to know it that precisily. And Ringo just had to laugh about the whole situation.

And later, when he was sitting in the cab with Easy and suddenly he had openly talked about his issues with feelings. And Easy had just listened and had looked at him with this understanding look. And Ringo had felt so comfortable, like he could tell Easy everything and it would be safe with him.

Or when they had been on the roof terrace on carnival and he had tenderly, almost shyly, taken Easys hand and Easy had given him a loving smile in return. Just like on their first date, the day after. "You are considering yourself really important." , had he said after Easy had proclaimed that he was Ringos weak spot. "I am important." , Easy had answered. How damn right he had been with that. Easy had become the most important person in his life. In the past he had thought of having feelings for someone like that as a weakness but now he knew that Easy and the feeling of not being alone anymore only made him stronger. And even if these emotions overwhelmed him, made him feel helpless about how to deal with them sometimes, he never wanted to miss the feeling ,he always had when he looked in Easys eyes, ever again.

The scene after their first night, when Easy thought he had left, came to his mind. "You are an idiot." , he heared his words in his head , "You are an idiot, because you think that I will ever let you go again." And that's exactly what he planned to do, he never wanted to let go of this wonderful man ever again.

***

When life hurts and talking helps,  
when dreams go and nobody wants me,  
yes, then you are there, close by my side.  
You know the question – before I ask,  
you fascinate me and you make me strong.  
And when the stars look down on us,  
I just look at you. 

***

At the latest that became clear, when his kiosk intrigue was exposed and nobody had wanted him around anymore. And still it had been Easy, who had stopped him from leaving at the train station, even though he had hurt him the most. Easy who had told him under tears, that he loves him and that he should stay. And then he had looked at him again with this smile, that made him speechless and his knees go weak and he couldn't do anything but kiss him.

He thought about their promise in the forest, while Easys "photosafari". When they had been sitting around the fire at night, looking at the stars, sneaking loving gazes at each other and just had to smile, because they just had been so happy in that moment. So happy, that no words where necessary. He had talked about his parents, even though he had never done that with anyone before. But with Easy it suddenly had been so easy, because Easy just knew what was in his head. "You miss them." , he had declared, without Ringo having to say it himsself. "It's okay. I have a twin sister somewhere far away and an idiotic half brother really close... And a boyfriend, who loves me for whatever reason." , he had answered. "Because you always chase away the moth for him." , had Easy responded. "Yeah, I will. Promise." And Easy had understood what he wanted to say and had just smiled at him, before he had softly kissed him. Just like that, without words and it felt so good. So good to have someone at his side.

And when all of his applications got rejected and he had thought he had to give up on his dream of a great carrier as controler with a lot of responsibility and a high salary, Easy had showen him how it felt to not have to deal with setbacks all by himself. He still remembered Easys face, when he had forgiven him, after Easy had gone through his stuff. The relieved "Thank god." , emphasized by his open smile, had showen Ringo for the first time, that Easy also was afraid to loose him.

And then he had showen him, how a real, a good relationship worked. "In a relationship you tell each other what's going on... You can talk to me about anything." , he remembered Easys words from back then. "Really? Anything? I have a big problem with indian food... I get really nasty -" Easy had jus looked at him, with this knowing look, because that was just so typical Ringo and still Easy had understood what he had wanted to say with that. And then once again Easy had made him fell silent, just with his smile and the tender kiss that had followed.

***

Because you are a book, I love to read.  
Because you are a song, I like to sing,  
That's why I am here, close by your side.  
I want to charm you, like no one before.  
I'll give you all my energy.  
And when the stars look down on us,  
I just look at you. 

***

And when he now looked at Easy, again with this smile on his face, this sparkle in his eyes, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life and all his energy making this man as happy as he was just now. This smile was the first thing he wanted to see in the morning after waking up and the last thing before he fell asleep. 

Easy noticed how in love, how entchanted - yes there really was no better expression for Ringos gaze - Ringo looked at him. "What?" , he asked after Ringo continued to gaze at him, like he was a painting he admired. "Easy?" , Ringo said quietly, still looking his boyfriend deep in the eyes. And before he could further think about it, about what he wanted to say and if this was really the appropriate situation, he did what felt just right in this moment. And he dropped on one knee and asked: "Will you marry me?"

Easy gazed at him, like he had expected anything but definitely not that. But after a second of shock, this warm, stunning smile appeared on his face, that Ringo loved so much and he answerded with a "Yes" , when Ringo already pulled him in his arms and passionately kissed him.

And when Easy now looked in Ringos eyes and saw his smile, he knew that it had been worth everything. All the problems, the doubts in the past, where nothing about the happiness he felt everyday he woke up in Ringos arms. Nothing against the love he felt for him. And he knew he would do it all over again. Because this was destiny.

And then you smile like Mona Lisa  
Just like that. Without words. And it feels so good.  
And then I feel like a helpless child -  
Just pure und entchanted, like children are.  
Only for you...  
I'd die again.  
And I'll do it with pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Too sappy? Yes? No? I hope you liked it. :)  
> Love, Persephone  
> Tumblr: Anotherobsessedfangirl


End file.
